Reviravoltas amorosas
by Elisynoir
Summary: Depois de uma discussão com o pai Adrien descarrega a sua raiva em Marinette e acaba por haver um desentendimento. Arrependido, Adrien começa a fazer visitas a Marinette como Chat Noir e uma amizade colorida começa. Com a chegada de Félix, as coisas ficam mais complicadas, pois este afirma que vai ficar com Mari. A disputa por Marinette começa: Quem irá vencer?


\- Por favor pai, eu quero ir com os meus amigos, por favor.- Eu já lhe estava a suplicar. Faria tudo o que estivesse ao meu alcance para ir, mas isso era cansativo.

-Não, já te disse que não, Adrien. É muito perigoso esse tipo de coisas. Lembra- te do que aconteceu à tua mãe. Não queres que te aconteça o mesmo, pois não ?

-Isso não tem nada haver! Ao contrário do que tu dizes, a mãe foi por tua causa, não foi levada por ninguém, foste tu que a deixas-te ir e...

\- Para com isso Adrien! Se alguma vez tive uma única dúvida em deixar-te ir, isso desapareceu. Vai já para o teu quarto e hoje não vais jantar.- O meu pai elevou a voz de uma forma que eu nunca tinha presenciado antes e eu percebi que não devia continuar com aquilo. Era uma absoluta perda de tempo.

\- Eu já devia ter percebido. Tu também nunca me deixas fazer nada.- Disse eu, com lágrimas a caírem dos meus olhos. Não sei se eram de tristeza ou de raiva, mas penso que era um cocktail de ambas.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, tranquei a porta e o Plagg saiu de dentro do meu casaco:

\- Quero camembert, quero o meu camembert!

-Cala-te Plagg! Não vês que agora é uma má altura?

\- Peço imensas desculpas senhor Adrien Agreste- disse ele irónico- mas tu já sabias que ele ia dizer que não. Para quê a tristeza e surpresa?

\- Eu sei Plagg, mas eu pensava que ia ser diferente desta vez. Além disso custa sempre muito ouvir a mesma coisa e não ajuda muito estares sempre a pedir queijo!- Gritei, e perdendo as estribeiras atirei o camembert que sobrava para o chão.

\- Já vi que não se pode falar contigo. Oh meu querido camembert, magoaste-te?- disse ele voando até ao queijo.

\- Deixa de ser infantil Plagg. Come o queijo e cala-te!

\- O camembert não é um queijo qualquer! Ele requere muita calma, amor e carinho- disse o Plagg enfiando metade do queijo na boca.

-Boa para ti! Plagg transforma-me!

-Nãaaaao!-ele foi sugado pelo anel.

Eu tinha de sair dali. O Chat Noir era a minha única forma de liberdade no mundo.

Finalmente cheguei ao parque. Começou a chover muito. Sentei-me muito zangado e destransformei-me sem ninguém ver. A minha ira era tão grande que comecei a esmurrar o banco. Eu sei que aquilo não me ia ajudar, mas sentia-me melhor a descarregar a minha raiva em algo.

Pov. Marinette

Estava um dia muito feio, eu tinha um pressentimento de que ia chover em breves minutos, mas que poderia eu fazer se tinha de comprar tecidos para as minhas criações...

Como eu tinha pensado, começou a chover a potes depois de eu comprar os tecidos. Para não os molhar, coloquei-os debaixo do casaco e comecei a correr até que vi algo que me espantou...

O Adrien estava a esmurrar um banco sem piedade alguma enquanto chorava. Na tentativa de o ajudar fui falar com ele. Decerto, algo de muito mal se passava.

-A-a-adrien, po-po-porque e-estás a cho-chorar? - perguntei, não conseguindo pôr a minha vergonha de parte.

Ele virou-se para mim com um olhar de ódio e gritou-me:

-Porque é que estás sempre a gaguejar Marinette? Pareces uma idiota sempre assim.

Estas palavras magoaram-me muito e o meu coração partiu-se aos mil pedaços, mas mesmo assim eu aguentei as lágrimas. Ele só podia estar mesmo muito mal, e que amiga seria eu se não o ajudasse?

-Ainda por cima estás sempre a cochichar coisas à Alya. Tu és uma desenvergonhada, ainda são piores que a Chloe. Agora concordo com a Chloe, quando diz que tu és uma inútil filha de padeiro. Isso nunca vai mudar!

E foi nesse momento que as lágrimas começaram a cair. Como é que eu não tinha reparado naquele lado monstruoso dele? Será que ele nunca o tinha mostrado ou será que eu estava demasiado iludida com as perfeições dele para o ver?

Abstraí-me de tais pensamentos e gritei-lhe também:

\- Se queres mesmo saber porque é que eu gaguejava daquela forma então aqui vai: eu amava-te, mas tinha vergonha de me declarar. Eu admirava-te e acabei de descobrir o monstro que tu és! Para te tentar ajudar acabei por estragar todos os tecidos que comprei ainda à pouco! Tu és um grande parvalhão e eu nunca mais te quero falar ou olhar na vida!

Comecei a correr sem parar, os meus olhos tinham embaciado de tantas lágrimas que estavam a verter. Finalmente cheguei a casa e subi para o meu quarto a correr para os meus pais não verem o meu estado lastimável.

Já no meu quarto, tranquei a porta e dirigi- me ao terraço.

\- O que pensas que estás a fazer Mari?- Bolas! Já me tinha esquecido da Tikki!

\- Vou para o terraço pensar um pouco.

\- Nem pensar! Não vês que está a chover a potes lá fora? Tu vais é para dentro tomar um banho bem quentinho e comer a canja de galinha que a tua mãe fez ao almoço!

\- Desculpa Tikki mas vou desobedecer-te! E não tentes impedir-me!

\- Mas Mari... - nada me iria impedir desta vez.

\- Nada de mas... Até logo Tikki! - ela assentiu e baixou os olhos, triste.

Mal disse isto, fui para o terraço e agachei-me num canto, segurando as minhas pernas contra o peito. Acabei por adormecer à chuva, pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido.


End file.
